


anchor

by Jenfly



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, References to Depression, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending, old!Maylor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 20:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: ”I’ll always bring you back.”





	anchor

**Author's Note:**

> This is, again, slightly older one, originally posted on tumblr.
> 
> Wanted to write something a little bit angsty and Skillet's song _Anchor_ (the title is taken from that) gave me such Maylor vibes, so this little piece was born. 
> 
> _italics_ = memories / flashbacks

The summer night was a little bit cool but Roger wasn’t really paying attention to it. His eyes were focused on Brian who was eyeing the city with slightly dreamy look on his face, a tiny smile tucking at the corner of his lips. It had been a good idea to bring Brian there, on to the rooftop from where they could see the city spread out below them, the different colors of the lights mingling with the darkness of the night. It felt good to see Brian enjoying being out there and Roger couldn’t tear his eyes away from the guitarist.

The past month hadn’t been that easy for them as Brian had been distancing himself from Roger and getting lost into that darker place in his head. It had also brought back some memories of times that had been hard and painful for both of them, and the sting in Roger’s heart whenever he thought about them, told that the remains of pain were still there.

* * *

_Roger wasn’t sure how long it had been since Brian had stepped out of their house. The guitarist had basically done nothing for a while – most of the days he had spend sleeping or lying on the couch, staring at into nothingness. He had barely eaten at first but eventually Roger had somehow managed to convince him to eat at least a little bit. They hadn’t really talked much – or Roger had but Brian barely had said anything, so it hadn’t really been a proper conversation. Sometimes it had made Roger feel helpless but maybe words weren’t always the solution._

_Often he had welcomed the silence but eventually it had started to feel suffocating and he had had to find some other way to speak. And the closest thing to that was music and so he had picked up an acoustic guitar, started playing and hoped it would help them to reconnect._

_That was what Roger was doing now – sitting on the couch and holding a guitar on his lap, Brian lying beside him, blanket covering half of his body. Peaceful melody filled the air as Roger’s fingers danced softly over the strings of the guitar and every now and then his eyes found Brian, closely looking for the signs that would tell him they were on the same beat again._

* * *

Roger let out a sigh and he reached out to take Brian’s hand in his, gently squeezing it. As Brian gave a squeeze back, Roger felt something warm leap in his chest and it made him even more sure about that bringing Brian there had been just a right idea. Over the years he had learned to trust his actions and gestures when it came to telling Brian how much he meant to him and that he would always be there for him. When things had gotten harder, his soul had just kept calling for Brian and eventually the guitarist had come back.

* * *

_Roger had just finished reading the music magazine and set it aside, gaze immediately finding Brian who was sitting on the bed, legs pulled close to his chest and arms hugging them. He looked tired and it was no wonder as he had been plagued by nightmare at night and had barely slept. Roger had been there all along, hugging Brian tightly and whispering soothing words to him as the guitarist had been crying against his chest._

_Roger stood up from the chair, walked to pick up the acoustic guitar from the corner of the room and went then to sit on the bed. Brian didn’t react, his eyes staring at the mess of blankets. Roger started playing as so many times before – just letting his mind lead his fingers on the strings. His eyes were locked on Brian but he didn’t see anything change on his expression. Roger didn’t let it discourage himself so he just kept playing, eventually deciding to start playing one of Brian’s songs, ’39._

_It didn’t take long before something happened and Roger nearly missed a few chords. Brian turned his gaze to him and there was a faint light in his eyes as if the guitarist had just seen something new and exciting. Then there was also the tiniest smile on Brian’s lips and Roger bit his lip as he tried to hold back tears._

_It felt like a victory._

* * *

Small steps had been the key to better times. Rushing to the light had usually taken them two steps back to worse so Roger had learned to slow down and let things progress mostly on their own weight. And that was what he had been doing for the past month – taken things slow. He hadn’t pressured Brian to talk to him or spend more time with him and even though it had been hard to watch as his other half was slipping away again, Roger knew that eventually it all would get better. It always had gotten better.

Roger fished his phone out of his pocket, unlocking it and searching the list of songs he had recently made. He scrolled through the list, searching for one particular song he had found some days ago. That song had really hit him deeply and made him realize something about his and Brian’s relationship. He felt that the song told everything they couldn’t put into words and as he finally spotted the song and pressed the play button, he hoped that Brian would understand the message.

At first there was no change in Brian’s expression but as the song was closing to an end, Roger could see the look in his eyes softening, getting more warm. As the song finally ended Roger pressed the stop button so that the next song on the list wouldn’t start playing.

”Play that again.”

Hearing Brian’s words made Roger heart melt and he did as he was told, small smile dancing on his lips as the beautiful melody of the song filled the air again. His gaze never left Brian and soon he saw the tears starting to fall from the guitarist’s eyes. Roger resisted the urge to reach out to wipe them away, instead he just squeezed Brian’s hand and drew soft circles on his knuckles with his thumb. By the end of the song there was even more tears falling along Brian’s cheeks but somehow Roger knew they weren’t sad tears. He pressed the stop button again and locked the phone.

”What’s that song called?” Brian spoke again, voice thick with emotion.

”Anchor,” Roger answered and Brian repeated the word while finally turning his gaze to Roger.

”That’s what you are,” Brian said and Roger felt the tears burning in his eyes as he smiled at Brian. ”My anchor.”

Roger nodded, letting the tears break free and the look in Brian’s eyes got even softer as he pulled Roger closer to him. Roger let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding as Brian lifted up their joined hands, placing a chaste kiss on Roger’s hand.

”Thank you.”

A wave of warmth coursed through Roger’s heart and more tears fell from his eyes. Brian lifted up his free hand, gently wiping them away while still crying himself.

”You’ve always brought me back,” Brian said softly and leaned down to press a kiss on Roger’s forehead.

”I’ll always bring you back.”

Roger saw the understanding in Brian’s eyes and in that moment he knew they were on the same beat again.


End file.
